A. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to methods and apparatuses concerning headrests and more specifically relates to methods and apparatuses concerning an automotive headrest using a hidden headrest removal assembly.
B. Description of the Related Art
It is well known in the automotive industry to provide headrests that are used to protect a passenger's head during a quick stop. Recent government regulations require that auto manufacturers prevent customers from being able to remove headrests in certain situations. It is still desirable, however, to provide an easy way for auto manufacturers and auto repairmen to remove the same headrests.
What is needed, then, is a headrest that uses a hidden headrest removal assembly. As a result, the manner of removing the headrest will be hidden from customers but will be easily operated by those who need to remove the headrest.